


Whiskey Lips

by uncertainAuthor



Series: Prompt Writing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Family Moments, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dirty Talk, Drunk Jack Morrison, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Horribly Sang Country Music, Implied drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Swiss Explosion, Rough Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, i really hope i tagged this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainAuthor/pseuds/uncertainAuthor
Summary: Jesse’s idea of going out drinking for “family bonding” ends in Gabriel and Jack bonding in a very intimate way.





	Whiskey Lips

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I'm posting to AO3! Super excited to finally join the AO3 community as more than just a reader. I originally posted this on tumblr since it was based off of an ask from one of my friends that is absolutely my R76 muse. [This was the ask if you're interested!](http://uncertainauthor.tumblr.com/post/169268023979)

It wasn’t often that Jack had a night off, most of them being spent curled up next to his long-time lover and- to the surprise of a good number of the crew of both Overwatch and Blackwatch- recently ringed husband. One of those fateful, few-and-far-between nights snuck up on the commander, only to have his usual plans interrupted.

“Hey, Commander!” The call of a familiar, Southern accent pulled Jack’s attention away from the TV screen in front of him. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a few drinks with me! Gabriel said he was fine with it if you were, and, well…” Jesse grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y'all two are pretty much my unofficial dads, so I might as well get some family bondin’ in while I can, right?”

Jack’s brows shot up, a small laugh coming from him. “ _Really_? Well, I’m flattered, McCree, but you really don’t have to see me as a father figure. It’s… honestly a little awkward.” he admitted, giving an apologetic grin.

Jesse brushed it off without a hitch. “Awkward or not, Gabe’s done more to help me get back on the right path and look after me more than my real dad ever did, so, considerin’ you two old farts tied the knot, you might as well be my step-dad. Like it or lump it.”

The grin on the cowboy’s face was contagious, and Jack let out a small chuckle. “Alright, alright, I still want to talk to Gabriel about this.”

A hand looped around his shoulders, and Jack all but jumped out of his skin before he felt the familiar scratch of his husband’s beard on his cheek. “You have my blessing, Jack. Let the kid enjoy his newfound metaphorical family life, mi amado. Besides, it’s been ages since you had a night out that wasn’t a date with yours truly.” A kiss pressed to his cheek made Jack smile, turning his head to return the gesture.

“You still sure you don’t want to come with us, jefe? Plenty of room for one more.” McCree leaned against the back of the couch on the opposite side of Jack, smile still present.

“I’ll have to pass. I’ve got some reading to catch up on, and I don’t want to be that one lame bastard that brings a book to the bar.” He chuckled, but his brows furrowed together in his trademark look of concern. “You better take good care of him, Jesse. I want him back in one piece; no barfights, no numbers from horny young shits stuffed in his pockets, and if he starts getting pukey,  _you’re_  helping clean it up. Understood?” Gabriel’s voice was stern, threatening in a joking way, but the young Blackwatch recruit laughed it off without a hint of worry.

“You know me, jefe, I’ll get him home by twelve, no floozy trailing behind your old man. Can’t promise the same for myself, but we’ll see how the night goes.” The cowboy jested with a wiggle of his brows, ignoring the eye roll that came from the blond next to him.

“McCree, just because we’re going out for a few drinks for ‘family bonding’,” Jack put his fingers up in air quotes, still finding it just the slightest bit amusing how the young former-Deadlock member was so adamant about such little details, “doesn’t mean I’m going to drink too much. I don’t even drink that much when  _I’m_ the one choosing to drink, and if you’re dragging me out to be your wingman to try and pick up a bedmate, you might want to think again. I’m not a young man anymore; if anything, I’ll be the one keeping everyone away from you.”

Gabriel laughed, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek as Jesse headed towards the door. “You deserve a night out, and Jesse insisted on hanging out with his ‘other dad’. Let the boy have his fun.” A grin skated across his lips as the blond stood, giving Jack a teasing pinch to the ass. “Just not too much fun. He gets handsy with anyone other than someone that’s flirting with him, I’m leaving it up to you to be the responsible one. Especially if he tries getting handsy with  _you_.” He knew Jesse wouldn’t dare try anything funny with Jack, but it was too much fun to tease his husband about it.

Jack rolled his eyes, laughing as he shook his head. “Gabe, you and I  _both_ know that I’ve got eyes only for you, asshole. Besides, I doubt McCree would even think of doing that. He’s seen how hard of an ass whooping either of us can give; drunk or not, I doubt he wants a piece of that kind of trouble.”

Gabriel laughed, walking Jack to the door. “Just try and have some fun, okay? Dance a little, make a fool of yourself, just try and not be so uptight for once.”

Jack rolled his eyes, stealing one more kiss before following Jesse out the entrance to the base. Gabriel waved them off, lingering in the doorway before turning to head back to his own room.

* * *

Gabriel stretched, setting his book aside as he stood. Holy fuck, it was a terrible time to take a break from the chaos going on in the novel, but a man needed caffeine to stay awake at- he checked the clock to see that it was well past 2 AM. He huffed, more than a little annoyed that Jesse had broken his promise on when he’d bring Jack back, but part of him was happy. He hoped that the two were having fun, that whatever weird family bonding Jesse was after was happening.

However, he knew that Jack wasn’t much of a drinker, the man usually just having a couple beers and making small talk. When he thought about it, Gabriel could count on one hand that he’d ever seen the man actually drunk, only one of which was on  _actual_ alcohol instead of shitty beer. It had been one hell of a night that one time, but it was still only once. The talk they had afterward was embarrassing on both ends, but laying out the ground rules on what protocol to follow if Jack came home shitfaced and horny was reassuring for Gabriel.

A clamor in the hallway drew him out of his thoughts, raising a brow as he walked over to the door. He needed more coffee anyway, might as well check out what the hell that noise was, and why in the fresh hell he heard someone singing. What he didn’t expect, however, was the door to his room to slide open before he even reached it, Jack red-faced and swaying on his feet as Jesse tried leading him through the doorway.

“Life’s is a hiiiiiighwaaaay, I’m gonna- gonna ride  _Gabe_ aaaaall night looooong~” Jack’s slurred rendition of the song had Jesse almost collapsing with laughter, Gabriel rushing forward to catch them both. The scent of cigars and whiskey permeated off of them both, Jack practically reeking of the latter. “Gaaabe,  _baby_ , hiii.” Jack’s sloppy grin was honestly adorable, but Gabriel sighed as he realized he’d have to be the only responsible one in the room. “We’re back,  _yaaaay_ ~”

“Jesus  _Christ_ , how much did he drink?” Gabriel asked, looking over at Jesse as the younger man steadied himself on the doorframe.

“You’ve got the fuckin’ coolest husband ever, jefe! This fucker outdrank me in my own game!” Jesse laughed, grinning as he grabbed his stetson, giving a very wobbly bow. “Hats off to ya, Morrson, coolest damn step-dad in the world!”

“I’m not- not your father!” Jack’s drunken protest was perforated with laughter, the blond hanging off of Gabriel’s shoulders like a sloth. Gabe’s eyes widened as he felt a hand slipping down, and the mischievous laugh in his ear alerted him that  _yes_ , Jack was indeed trying to grab his dick.

Jesse snorted, pushing away from the door. “Y'all have fun, Commanders!” he hollered, giving a very obvious wink as he stumbled away. The door hissed closed, and Gabriel felt lips sloppily moving along his neck.

“Jack, you’re drunk, darling.” Gabriel shivered, his usually steadfast words feeling a bit weak as Jack bit at him, tugging the man towards the bed. Gabriel didn’t try struggling against him, letting himself get pulled down and sat on by his husband.  

Jack was a site for sore eyes, face flushed and eyes hooded as he shifted himself to straddle Gabriel’s thighs, leaning in with a lecherous grin. “Fuck me, Gabe. Fuck my brains out.” His words were practically a purr, peppering wet kisses all over Gabriel’s face as his hands sloppily clawed at the string holding up the sweats clinging to his husband’s hips.

Gabriel gave a soft sigh, smiling up at Jack as he dropped his hands to rest on Jack’s and still them. “Sweetheart, you and I talked about this last time you came home drunk. You  _sure_ you want to fool around, or is it the alcohol talking?”

Jack groaned, rutting his hips against Gabriel’s thighs, and Gabriel chewed on his lips as he felt that the blond was already hard. “’S not the alcohol, Gabi. I just wanna fuck like we used to.” Jack shifted himself upwards, nuzzling his face against Gabriel’s neck as he nipped at his ear. “You used to bend me over, make me  _beg_ for your cock. Y'never get rough anymore, honey. I’m not gonna break if you fuck me hard. If you fuck me like I  _want_ you to.” The words were slurred, but they still sent a shiver of excitement through Gabriel.  _God_ , Jack had the perfect voice for dirty talk.

“That’s because last time you whined about your ass hurting for a week after, mi cariño.” He teased, chuckling as Jack practically humped his hip.

“Fuuuuck, Gabe,  _please_. I was bad. Got drunk,  _reeeeally_ drunk. I need a spanking. Can’t let me be bad like this and  _not_ do something.” Jack whined, leaning up to stare down at Gabriel’s slowly reddening face. “C'mon,  _please_?”

Gabriel sighed, leaning up to pepper kisses across Jack’s face, chuckling when he heard his husband let out soft little noises of enjoyment. “Jackie, you know I don’t like doing this when you’re drunk.”

A frown marred Jack’s lips, pulling back to rest his forehead against Gabriel’s. “And  _you_ know I’m not good at telling you what I want. Too embarrassing.” he huffed, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. “I know, I know, it’s not  _supposed_ to be like this, I’m  _supposed_ to talk about it and shit, but… I just  _can’t_ , Gabe. I’m not good at it. Too many walls in the way.”

Gabriel sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. “You told me all this last time, Jackie, and I get it, just I still feel bad that you don’t feel like you can tell me what you want when you’re sober.”

“Mm, well I can try and take away the bad feeling if you’ll let me.” The blond grinned, grinding down against Gabriel again. He couldn’t fight a small groan, and Jack’s grin spread even wider. “I know you wanna, Gabi. I’ll even let you get the ropes if you want.”

Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle, moving his hands down to grip Jack’s hips, guiding his sloppy rutting to match pace with his own. “Nah, those are for when you’re  _really_ bad, and you know it.” He teased, giving in and grinding against his husband. Jack moaned shamelessly, tipping his head back when Gabriel pressed kisses to his neck. “If you’re sure about it, we’re both a bit overdressed for messing around.”

“Let’s get naked then,  _fuck_!” Jack laughed, eagerly fighting with the buttons on his shirt. Gabriel wanted to laugh at him, but didn’t, instead reaching up to help him get the navy blue button up removed. The undershirt followed, both being hastily tossed to the floor as Jack slid off of Gabriel. He took the opportunity to stip himself of his own shirt, hopping off the bed to kneel in front of Jack and steady his hips. The blond took a moment, struggling with his belt before finally getting it undone, slacks and boxers coming down in one swift movement. Gabriel rolled his eyes as Jack grinned like a fool, lightly pushing his hips towards the man kneeling before him.

“If you want me to suck your dick, you better say please, Jack.”

“ _Pretty_ please, Gabe?” Jack gave his best attempt at a puppy dog pout, earning a chuckle from Gabriel before the man leaned in to suck him into his mouth. Jack groaned, his hands fluttering to grip Gabriel’s hair, giving a few needy thrusts into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. His breath hitched as Gabriel slipped a hand behind him, squeezing and kneading at his ass. A harsh slap made him cry out, hips bucking into Gabriel’s mouth.

He pulled off for a moment, smirking up at Jack as he teasingly licked up and down the shaft, doing everything but taking him back in as he gave another swat. “You’re the one who said you needed punishment, Jackie. I’m not gonna suck you off when you’ve been bad.” Gabriel’s voice came out in a low growl, leaning in to bite at Jack’s thigh. The blond spread his legs a bit, and Gabriel chuckled against the pale flesh. “So hot and wanting mi cariño, you’re acting like we haven’t done anything in months.”

“Feels like we haven’t.” Jack groaned, laying back on the bed when Gabriel gave him a gentle, guiding push. Hooded eyes watched his husband rise up, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Jack groaned, throwing on his best pout. “I don’t wanna have to wait for you to stretch me open, Gabe, just  _fuck_ me. I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, guiding Jack to lay on his front. He smacked his ass, snickering at the moan that came from the man below him. “Drunk or not, you should be smart enough to know that’s never gonna happen. You want me to fuck you, Jackie?” A nod. “Then you’re gonna let me spread your tight little ass open so you don’t get hurt in a bad way.  _Don’t_ talk back to me about it, because I’m not even gonna listen.” He swatted him again, feeling his own cock throb in need as he watched Jack writhe against the bed sheets.

Jack whined needily, but nodded. “Fine, just hurry,  _please_.” He panted, ducking his head to look at Gabriel over his shoulder. He buried his face into the pillows, gasping as he felt lubed fingers prod at his hole. The first one slipped in, the blond keening as he pushed his hips back against Gabriel’s hand, another moan coming from him as the movement earned him a smack to the ass.

“Just let me handle this, mi cariño, try and be patient.” Gabriel murmured against his skin, peppering kisses to Jack’s back, leaving plenty of little nips along the way. He pushed another finger in, grinning against him as he felt the shudder ripple through the man under him. “So responsive, mi luna, so  _good_.” He showered Jack with praise, scissoring his fingers and spreading him open. Jack pushed his hips back again, and Gabriel chuckled as the swat drew another moan. “Patience, Jackie.”

“I don’t want to wait. I want- I  _need_ you to fuck me, Gabe.” Jack panted, gripping the crumpled sheets beneath him like a lifeline as Gabriel pushed another finger inside. Gabriel shuddered, taking a deep breath; god, Jack was too hot when he begged. All it did was fill him with thoughts that would make the devil himself blush, but Gabe kept himself composed, taking the time to properly stretch Jack out. He wanted this as badly as Jack did, but rules were rules, and the number one rule was to be safe when they were doing things rough.

Gabriel pushed the fourth finger in with little resistance, pulling his mouth back from the deep purple mark he was leaving on Jack’s shoulder, the crook of his fingers earning a satisfying gasp from his lover. “I think you’re ready now, mi cariño. What do you think?”

“God, fucking  _yes_ , Gabe,  _please_!” Jack’s words were rushed, and the eagerness was adorable to Gabriel. The man laughed, slipping his fingers out before lubing himself up. He knelt behind Jack, gripping his hips as he pushed in. The low, slow groan of pleasure that clawed its way out of Jack’s throat was like music, Gabriel biting back his own sound of enjoyment just to hear it. “F-Fuck, Gabe,  _yes_ …” Jack panted for air, bracing himself against the bed as his husband pushed in to the hilt.

“God, tight as always, Jackie. Thought I told you to loosen up and have fun tonight?” Gabriel teased, looping a hand under Jack to grip his leaking cock, giving a few slow strokes as Jack cried out in pleasure.

“Just fuck me, you asshole!” Gabriel chuckled at the panted demand, pulling out and slamming back in. The cry of pleasure was close enough to shutting him up for Gabriel’s tastes, wasting no time as he thrust into him again. Jack moaned, sloppily pushing his hips back to meet each thrust, trying to match Gabriel’s harsh rhythm.

Gabriel bit down on Jack’s shoulder, matching his hand’s movement with the deep thrusts, practically feeling Jack come undone under him. It didn’t take long for Jack to get close, blindly grasping at Gabriel’s wrist beneath him as he panted out a warning. Gabriel chuckled, kissing the base of his neck. “You want me to slow down and let you calm down a little, or keep going?”

Jack shook his head wildly, still pressing his hips into every thrust. “D-don’t stop,  _please_ , Gabe.” He turned his head, trying his best to face him. Gabriel leaned in to meet him, pressing a rough, biting kiss on his lips. Jack moaned into his mouth, gripping Gabe’s wrist hard enough to hurt as the coil in him snapped. Gabe smiled against his lips as he felt the sticky warmth coat his fingers, giving Jack a few more strokes before he pulled away.

Jack let out a small whine as Gabe pulled out, turning to look at him in confusion. “I can finish myself off, mi cariño, your ass is gonna be hurting enough tomorrow.” Gabriel’s brows shot up when Jack rolled himself over, scootching over towards his husband and gripping him.

“Uh-uh, I’ve got this.” Jack’s eager grin was too cute for words, but the devilish look in his eyes made Gabriel blush. Jack eagerly pumped him, leaning up to press kisses all long Gabe’s barrel of a chest. Gabriel let out a groan, rocking his hips up into Jack’s eager hand. “Are you getting close, Gabi?” he smiled against him, giving a soft hum as Gabriel nodded. “Good!”

Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle, cupping Jack’s cheek and pulling him up for a kiss. He felt heat pooling in his groin, a low groan coming from him as he felt Jack’s tongue pressing at his lips. He obliged, parting his lips and darting his tongue out to meet his husband’s, able to taste the lingering burn of the whiskey that had started all of this. He bit at Jack’s lip, muscles tensing as he was pushed over the edge, and he pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. “ _Fuck_ , Jackie…” he chuckled, giving a tired grin. “We’re both covered in way more bodily fluids than I had planned for tonight. You think you’ve got enough energy left for a shower?”

Jack hummed, scootching forward to lean against him. “Mm, we can just clean up tomorrow,” he yawned, closing his eyes as Gabriel looped an arm around him. “Besides, I want to cuddle.”

Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to sweaty blond locks as he helped scoot Jack up on the bed, his heart melting as the man buried himself in the pillows. “I’ll at least get a rag or something. I’m not going to bed with cum everywhere.” He stood, stretching out his sore muscles as he ducked into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth before returning to Jack’s side. He diligently got them both cleaned up, tossing the cloth into the hamper to be dealt with later. He crawled into bed next to Jack, managing to pull the blanket out from under him and lay it over both of them. The blond was already out like a light, snoring softly as Gabriel looped his arms around him. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Gabriel groaned as he felt movement next to him, cracking an eye open to peek at the man next to him. He smiled, blue eyes already open looking at him, and he let out a chuckle as he saw the blush dusting Jack’s cheeks. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Gabe, I- about last night…” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking damn near ready to die from embarrassment, “McCree had insisted we take some shots, and I didn’t want to see  _lame_ , and I think I said something about being able to hold my liquor better than him, and… well, I get the feeling you can guess the rest.” he buried his face into Gabriel’s chest with a groan, lightly swatting at the man when he laughed. “Uugh, I’m never drinking again… My head feels like it’s about to explode.”

Gabriel grinned, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “If you let me up, I’ll go get you some ibuprofen and get some food started.” The offer had Jack immediately rolling off of him, burying his face into the pillows as Gabriel crawled out of bed. After slipping on a fresh pair of sweats, he ducked out of the room, keeping his laugh to himself at Jack’s groan at the intrusion of light.

He stopped by the medical bay, snagging a bottle of painkillers and a heating pad before he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in surprise at the sight of Jesse at the coffee maker, looking like he’d been to hell and back, still dressed in the same clothes as when he and Jack headed out the night before. “Mornin’ jefe. Sorry about comin’ home late, for once I lost track of time.” The apology was grumbled, but sincere, and Gabriel let out a chuckle.

“Don’t tell me you’re hungover too, kid.” Gabriel snickered at the pitiful nod, huffing out a sigh. “Do me a favor and go get Jackie. He’s in my room dying.” He blinked as he reached the fridge, turning to face Jesse. “Oh, and make sure to knock first. He’s  _probably_ still naked.”

Jesse managed a laugh, pushing himself off of the counter. “Guessin’ y'all had a fun night? Commander Morrison sure as hell couldn’t stop talking about you while we were out.”

“Oh really?” Gabriel raised a brow as he pulled some ingredients from the fridge, readying himself for a long day of taking care of his two favorite idiots.

“Yeah. Kinda acted like a major cockblock for me, but it was honestly really sweet. Anytime a good looker came our way, he’d grin and pull up this picture of you an’ him on his phone, braggin’ about how he married the greatest man in the world. Acted like a damn fool, but…” Jesse chuckled, shaking his head a bit, “That old fart sure does love you, Reyes. I hope I can find someone like that. Someone willin’ to turn down at least a dozen solid tens, all for the one they got waiting back home.” With that, he left, ducking out of the kitchen and leaving Gabriel with his thoughts.

The man smiled, feeling the slightest wave of a blush wash over him as he turned on the stove, unable to fight the grin on his lips as he got to work at fixing up some breakfast, and the thought of looking after Jack all day seeming a bit less of a chore, and more like an honor.


End file.
